Sailor Moon: The Rise of Black Moon
by aitan1990
Summary: The Sailor Scouts, with two new entries, twins Kit and Kat, must stop the newest enemy, Black Moon, disowned son of the Moon Princess.


I do not own Sailor Moon, only the characters of Aitan/Black Moon, Kit, Kat, and Crater

__

_**Sailor Moon: The Rise of Black Moon**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Kyman Town

Aitan Toriyama looked around in his empty bedroom for the last time. He looked at the wall, then the box where his Sailor Moon collection was. Aitan and his mom were moving to the town where supposedly the Sailor Scouts existed. He would soon find out.

Aiten turned and found his mom, Kiama, directing the movers where to set the boxes.

"I'm ready, Mom." Aitan said.

"Ok, son." Kiama said.

Kiama finished with the movers and they said they were ready. Kiama then told Aitan that he needed to get in the car. With his hopes high and his feelings shattered, they drove away from the house in which he grew up. That house had some bad memories, and he hoped that the next family would not be troubled.

When Aitan was only 10 months old, his father, Taimon, had attacked and raped his mom. Then when Kiama was helpless, Taimon went for Aiten, and tried to stab the babe in the face. Kiama grabbed Taimon, and all that was there was a slash from forehead to cheek above the left eye.

Aitan began to cry from the pain, and Taimon ran away. The police were called and Aitan was taken to the hospital. Aitan has a permanent scar on his face because of his bastard of a father. The father who tried to kill his own son. Aitan vowed that one day, he would take his revenge on Taimon, so that he can never hurt anyone again.

Aitan looked at his mom. "How long will we take to get tho Seashore City?"

"About 10 hours, dear." Kiama answered.

Aitan picked up his book and began to read. This would be a trip worth taking.

_**Chapter 2**_

Seashore City

Kit Taykima and his sister, Kat, were widow shopping in the mall. Kat looked thrilled when they passed by the shoe store, Shoe World.

"Oh, Kit, can we stop here?" Kat begged her brother.

"No. We have to meet with Serena and the others tonight. I'm sorry, Kat. Maybe next time." Kit responded calmly.

"Oh, ok." Kat responded.

The two were identical twins. They both had shiny black hair, and deep brown eyes. They both had a similar body structure, tall and lanky. Today, Kit wore a black T-shirt, as usual, and blue jeans. He also had on his necklace which held two things dear to him.

One was his morpher, what allowed him to transform into one-half of the Sailor Earth twins. The other was a charm that he found among the rubble of thier burnt house, which had killed their parents. The charm was a dolphin, their mom's favorite animal. Their dad had given it to her as a wedding present.

Jesse and Kira had moved to Seashore City after they had married. They decided to live in Japan and raise their kids like Japanese children. When the twins were born, they were thrilled. Not knowing that 3 years later, they would die in a terrrible fire.

Kit looked up from his necklace and wiped a tear from his eye. He looked at his watch. ten to six. They had to be at Serena's at six.

"Let's go, sis. We're gunna be late." he said.

They had gotten to Serena's on time, to find that everyone was there. Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, and Trista were there.Serena had emerged from the kitchen when the twins walked in.

"Hey, guys!" she said.

"Hey." said Kit.

"Hi, Kit." Raye said.

Kit smiled and sat next to Raye. He and Raye had been dating on and off since they met. Kit loved her personality and her aggression and passion in fighting. Kit and Kat were raised in Marital Arts. They knew how to fight. Now the meeting was about to begin. Serena had served puch and cookies. Once everyone had their fill, the meeting was underway.

Serena started by saying Luna had found something interesting.

"I have felt a great source of dark energy. And surprisingly, it's not the Negaforce!" Luna proclaimed.

"I have felt it, too." said Artemis, "the Earth is in grave danger."

Kit suddenly felt a strong source of energy. He looked into his thoughts and found a vehicle followed by a moving van. Inside the car was two people. A woman and what appeared to be her son.

Kit snapped out of his vision, and Raye looked at him. "What's wrong, hun?" she asked.

"I just had a vision." Kit said.

"Well, duh!" Lita said.

"I saw a mom and her son, followed by a moving van. I think the son is the source of the energy."

"We have to stop him!" Mina said.

"Not until we know for sure!" Serena said.

"Why not?" Trista said.

"Fighting blindly is how we have always worked, Serena." Hotaru said.

"She has a point." Amara said.

"OK, OK, OK!" Serena said, "Lita, Mina, Kit, and Kat. Follow that family."

The four got ready to go as Kit and Raye gave eachother a kiss.

"Be careful." Raye warned.

"I will." Kit said, "I always am." he laughed.

_**Chapter 3**_

Aitan and his mother had reached the house. It was about 7 pm. The movers finished moving the boxes, collected their pay, and left. Aitan left to go to the park as his mom sorted from the disorganization of the movers.

Aitan found a tree and sat on the ground next to it. Then he heard voices.

"The house is close." said a male voice.

"Should we morph now, Kit?" a female voice said.

"Yes." said the so-called Kit.

Lita pulled out her transformer.

"Jupiter Star Power!" she called.

Her body was stripped and she called down thunder from the heavens. The thunder had formed her uniform and skirt. Then, the thunder formed gloves and boots on her, then a gem in her head formed a tiara.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Lita called.

Aitan could not belive what he heard. He got up and turned around and saw three people, and Sailor Jupiter. Aitan was stunned.

"Sa-Sa-Sa-Sailor Jupiter!?" he exclamed.

"Oh, crap!" Kit said.

"We were seen!" said a blond haired girl.

"Go, kid. Beat it!" Kat said.

Aitan did as he was told and ran back towards his house. He couldn't wat to tell his mom.

Lita looked at Kit, who looked troubled.

"What's up, Kit?" she asked.

"That...kid..." he replied.

"What about him?" Mina replied.

"It was him!" Kit yelled.

"That was the kid in your vision!?" Kat said, dazed.

"Hold up." Kit said. He was begining to get another vision. He saw a cat, like Luna and Artemis, with a crescent moon on its head. But, it was upside down. The cat was black and the moon was white. Kit snapped out of his vision.

"What did you see, brother?" Kat asked.

"A cat. Like Luna and Artemis. But black with a white upside down crescent moon on its head. We need to find that cat before it finds its target."

_**Chapter 4 **_

The cat walked through the park to find the one called Aitan. He was the one who would take over for Black Moon. Black Moon would be in power again. Crater saw the kid by a tree, looking behind it. Then, he took off.

"Snap." Crater said, "I have to chase him now."

The cat began to run, As he passed by where Aitan was standing and decided to see what he was staring at. He looked behind the bush and saw three people and Sailor Jupiter. Crater began to feel fear. The sisters of Black Moon had been born in reincarnates already. Aitan was the reincarnate for Black Moon, but just needed his mprher as the Sailor Scouts have. Crater began to take off as soon as he heard the boy's description of his vision og him. Crater sniffed out Aitan and finally found his house, where boxes were piled in the yard.

Crater looked in the window, and found Aitan playing a video game.

"Typical." he said.

Crater began to pound on the window. As soon as Aitan looked, the cat looked as innocent as possible. Aitan smiled and let the cat in. The cat then ventured to another window, and noticed the car was gone. They were alone.

"Your by yourself, right?" Crater asked.

Aitan, shocked by the cat's speaking, replied, "Yes."

Crater smiled. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Crater. I am the helper of Black Moon. And you are Black Moon's reincarnate. You must take your role as Black Moon!" the cat exclamed.

Aitan was confused. Who was Black Moon? Why was _he_ the reincarnate? But, Aitan being himself, said yes with no questions asked.

Crater smiled. The cat handed the human a necklace with a black crescent moon charm on it.

"This is my...?" Aitan asked.

"As soon as you put that on, Black Moon will take over your body, and you will not be able to take it off. You will be posessed forever."

Aitan did not listen to the cat, and put it on anyways. The necklace did exactly what Crater said it would do.

"Black Moon, Arise to Power!" Aitan screamed.

Aitan was rushed into the air, and was surrounded by darkness. The darkenss mormed boots on his feet, and fingerless gloves on his hands. It then proceeded to make blakc pants and a jacke, but he had no shirt. A black crescent moon, upside down, formed on his forhead.

Crater smiled.

_**Chapter 5**_

Kit got a sudden jab in the side as he realized that the vision he was trying to stop came true. He fell over in pain as the visions of a destroyed world came into his head. He winced and Mina and Lita helped him up.

"Are you OK?" Kat asked.

"Fine."

"What happened?" Mina asked.

"The cat has already found his target. We failed." Kit said.

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind, and a person dressed in all black, came down from the sky, with the cat they were looking for on his shoulder. The man in black sopke:

"I am Black Moon, Defender of Evil. And in the name of the Dark Moon, I shall destroy you!" Black Moon said.

"Ok, let's do it!" Kit yelled.

"Jupiter Star Power!" Lita called.

"Venus Star Power!" Mina called. She was surruonded by light and hearts as she was changed into Sailor Venus.

Kit and Kat stood back to back and called: "Sailors Earth and Water!"

The touched a finger on one hand and one foot, to make their bodies a sphere. They then split apart, and each was surrounded by earth. Kit was given black shorts, and a white t-shirt. He also got boots and gloves. He gained a crown instead of a tiara. Kat on the other hand got a white leotard, then got a.light blue skirt, blue knee high boots, a blue ribbon as a sash, and a tiara with a blue gem.

As the four finished transforming, they said their proclamation in unison:

"We are the Sailor Scouts! Followers of Sailor Moon! Sworn to protect the Earth and it's citizens, we shall punish you!"


End file.
